Diosa del Amor
by Intense Sweetness
Summary: —Te atrapé —Advertí con la perversión destellando en la mirada y una sonrisa que bien conocía él, esa de… —Te violaré, idol.


•Diosa del Amor•

* * *

•Mina&Yaten•

* * *

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

Me dejé caer del sofá. Un golpe seco y discreto se escuchó, amortiguado por la suave y esponjosa alfombra que cubría el suelo del departamento.

Yaten, al fin fijó su atención en mí, observando de reojo el sitio del cual provenía el sonido. Entonces… olvídenlo, el ruido llamó su atención, no yo.

Llevaba ya un largo rato que no despegaba sus cristalinos orbes de las partituras; aquella maldita canción que Taiki le había exigido musicalizar. Esos trozos de papel con notas musicales que en ese instante eran lo más importante para él.

Le sonreí, recostada boca abajo, acomodando mi rostro sobre los puños con coquetería, en un descarado intento por mantener su atención puesta en mí, acto que sin mayor dificultad ignoró con singular simpleza, regresando a su actividad previa.

Aquello ya era demasiado.

—Yaten, hace calor —Dije con un puchero en el rostro y agudizando mi voz de manera que quedara claro el nivel de sufrimiento por el cual atravesaba.

—Enciende el aire acondicionado —respondió indiferente, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirar hacia mí.

—No sé hacerlo —Con las mejillas infladas y voz de niña pequeña, mentí.

Aquel sitio lo conocía incluso mejor que mi propia casa.

No hubo respuesta. Seguramente consciente estaba también de mi experto manejo en todo lo referente a su hogar; por ende, no me creyó.

Ante su insensibilidad, no tuve más remedio que reposar por completo mi cabeza en el felpudo adorno color rojo –a gusto sin lugar a sugerencias de mi querido Seiya- sobre el cual ya el resto de mi cuerpo descansaba, buscando un ángulo adecuado y cómodo, desde el cual pudiese mirar su bello rostro.

Y así lo hice.

Lo observé detenida y pacientemente por 10, 20, 30, 40…

¡Me estoy quedando dormida!

Tallé mis ojos con ambas manos, hasta sentirme completamente despabilada, y concentré la mirada nuevamente en él, que seguía allí.

Ni un milímetro se había movido.

Sin pensarlo… como suelo hacer, me di a la tarea de comenzar a rodar en dirección de mi ocupado novio.

Rodé, rodé y rodé sin detenerme a verificar si Yaten se había percatado de mi acto desesperado por llamar su atención.

Seguí girando hasta que sentí el choque con el mueble que sostenía el teclado con el que mi chico arduamente trabajaba desde hacía miles de horas.

—¿Estás loca? —Cuestionó, moviendo su silla de sitio, para poder agacharse lo suficiente y mirarme… al fin.

—Sabes de sobra que si lo estoy. Eres sabedor de que tu novia está loca, la pregunta más bien sería: ¿Quieres una novia loca y además con raíces? —Con confusión en su cara miró hacia mi cabello. ¡Ay Yaten Kou! —No hablo de las raíces de mi cabello. —Dije indignada —Recuerda que soy rubia NA-TU-RAL —Agregué —Me refiero a que me convertiré en una planta, si me dejas todo el día en este sitio.

Me regaló una levísima sonrisa, para pronto volver a la seriedad. Colocó una de sus manos en la nuca y masajeó levemente, mirándome de nuevo.

—Vamos, levántate de ahí —Abandonó su asiento, para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Yo, que desde luego no pensaba desaprovechar tan grande oportunidad, al tiempo en que él tomó mi mano, en lugar de levantarme, lo halé hacia mí, provocando que callera junto conmigo, montándome a velocidad envidiable sobre él.

—Te atrapé —Advertí con la perversión destellando en la mirada y la sonrisa que bien conocía él, esa de… —Te violaré, idol.

Y lo besé, sin darle tiempo de reacción. Atrapé por completo sus tibios labios de café, dentro de los míos, mordisqueando suave pero intensamente y acariciando con mi lengua. Francamente esperaba una mayor resistencia, mas contrario a mi suposición, de inmediato se dejó llevar e incrementó la intensidad del beso, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos e introduciendo su lengua a mi boca.

Me di cuenta de que la sensación de calor que comenzaba a hacer arder mis mejillas ya no era debido a la temperatura ambiente, sino al frenético contacto entre nuestros cuerpos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo que pasamos embelesados en ese apasionado beso. Lo único en lo que mi mente podía concentrarse era en el acelerado latido de mi corazón, que iba a la par del pálpito de mi entrepierna y en su lengua rodeando y masajeando la mía, sus dientes mordiendo mis labios y su exquisita boca succionándolo todo.

El aire ya no era suficiente para ambos en aquella habitación, debido al enajenado ritmo de nuestras respiraciones.

¿Era posible sentirme más excitada?

La respuesta llegó de inmediato, cuando las manos de mi novio, descendieron hasta mis caderas, tomándome con fuerza y acomodándome de modo que nuestros sexos chocaran.

Un gemido prolongado abandonó mis labios, proveniente de lo más profundo de mi ser, de mis instintos, al contacto con su miembro.

Por encima de nuestras ropas, con ambas manos me ayudó a moverme encima suyo. La fricción de nuestros cuerpos me hacía vibrar de pies a cabeza, oleadas de placer me recorrían.

Me retorcía involuntariamente, completamente a merced del paraíso que Yaten me brindaba.

Seguí moviéndome, mientras él dejaba mis muslos para subir sus manos ahora a mis pechos.

Un ruido ajeno a nosotros se comenzó a escuchar, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a parar.

Era demasiado, estaba a punto, a nada ya…

—_Yaten Kou, más vale que no respondas porque estás sumamente concentrado en la canción, Pasaré por ella en la noche, no lo olvides._

Jamás, juro que jamás le había yo deseado la muerta a alguien como ahora se la deseaba a Taiki. Lo siento por Amy, que no merece quedar viuda, pero ese tipo jirafa si merecía morir.

Empecé a percatarme de la intensión de mi novio por ponerse en pie, cosa que no iba a permitir.

—¿Qué haces? —Le dije, intentando inmovilizarlo con mi peso.

Fue inútil.

—Ven, hay helado en la nevera —Y lo cortó de tajo.

Yo no me moví del sitio. Me quedé allí sentada y frustrada.

Se tomó su tiempo para ir por el helado. Claro, quien necesitaba "helarse" no era solamente yo.

Regresó, entregándome una enorme copa de helado de vainilla. Yo, aún irritada, lo recibí de mala gana, mirando como regresaba al teclado.

Las hojas habían ganado la batalla de nuevo… ¿O no?

No, a esos míseros papeles se les ha olvidado quién soy yo, no habían tomado en cuenta que se hallaban frente a la gran Mina Aino, "La Diosa del Amor"

—Me daré una ducha.

—Claro.

Otra vez respondía sin mirarme siquiera.

Me puse de pie, frente a él, coloqué la copa a un costado del teclado y ante sus ojos me deshice de mi blusa, tome el helado y pasé el cristal frío y mojado por la división de mis pechos.

Mojé mis labios y sonreí. Hubiese querido carcajearme al ver cómo sus verdes pupilas casi salían de sus cuencas, pero fui discreta.

—Toma, ya no quiero helado —Dije antes de darme la vuelta.

A escasos pasos, me detuve para quitarme la falda. Y en ropa interior seguí mi camino a la regadera.

Caminé lento, provocativa, hasta llegar al baño. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando escuché prácticamente un glorioso "Me rindo" en su varonil voz.

—¡Mina!

Ni jirafas neuróticas, ni mucho menos unas simples hojas; la ganadora era yo, Minako Aino, la diosa del amor.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

_Intense Sweetness_

Don't forget me.


End file.
